1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket assembly, more particularly to an improved socket assembly which has a conducting piece that can be assembled easily on a non-conductive body without the need for a specially designed tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,616 by the applicant discloses a socket assembly which includes: a non-conductive body that has an L-shaped recess provided in a middle portion; a pair of differently constructed conducting pieces fixed separately on the conductive body; an L-shaped coupling member which conforms with the L-shaped recess so as to make close engagement therewith; and a pair of piercing terminal members disposed symmetrically on a reverse surface of the coupling member in conjunction with the conducting pieces. The coupling member is rotatable so that the piercing terminal members may be inserted into a pair of electrical cords, thereby achieving quick and convenient electrical connection without the use of screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,329, also by the applicant, is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,616. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,329 discloses a socket assembly which has a construction simpler than that of the previously described socket assembly and which includes: a screwshell for holding an electric lamp bulb; an insulating plate positioned on top of the screwshell; a positive terminal member which is disposed in the screwshell and which has one end that extends through the top of the screwshell; a non-conductive body provided with an L-shaped recess in a middle portion and connected fixedly to the screwshell at a lower end by a plurality of rivet pins; two conducting pieces which are disposed on the non-conductive body and which have a piercing terminal portion connected electrically to a respective one of the screwshell and the positive terminal member; an L-shaped coupling member which is connected pivotally to the non-conductive body and which conforms with the L-shaped recess so as to make close engagement therewith, the coupling member having a chamber formed in a horizontal portion thereof, an opening formed at a juncture between horizontal and vertical portions thereof, and an aperture formed in the horizontal portion in communication with the chamber and in registry with the piercing terminal portions of the conducting pieces, two electrical cords extending into the chamber via the opening and being exposed to the conducting pieces; and a retaining means for retaining the coupling member within the L-shaped recess of the non-conductive body. As with the previously described socket assembly, the coupling member is rotatable so that the piercing terminal portions of the conducting pieces may be inserted into the electrical cords, thereby achieving quick and convenient electrical connection without the use of screws.
The main drawback of the socket assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,329 is as follows:
Referring to FIG. 1, one of the conducting pieces (3') has a lower end which is secured on the non-conductive body (1') by means of a rivet (T'). A specially designed clamping tool (not shown) is required to drive the other one of the conducting pieces (4') into the non-conductive body (1') so as to secure the conducting piece (4') on the latter. This can cause some inconvenience when the socket assembly is manufactured.